


The Will of the Titan

by Pra370r1an



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lumity, Original Character(s), and Luz, is implied - Freeform, religious undertones I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pra370r1an/pseuds/Pra370r1an
Summary: Amity helps a down on their luck demon who promises to return the favor
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 23
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

Amity sighed as she shut her diary. Getting up she placed her diary back in its spot before returning her textbooks to her bag, which she threw over her shoulder. Standing before the entrance, she took a deep breath before unlatching the door. Amity pushed the door open a crack, peering out. Judging the coast clear, she pushed the door and slipped out. Shutting the bookshelf to her secret hideout, Amity quickly looked around the romance section. Once again there was no one in sight.

Amity straightened up and started making her way through the library. She stopped to talk to some of the story time kids; but quickly excused herself stating she had to get home. She waved to the receptionist as she headed out the door. Exiting the library, Amity glanced up at the sky.

‘ _Not too late out_.’ She thought, ‘ _I have time before dinner_.’ With that she set off through Bonesborough. Amity made her way towards the marketplace, entering the diminished crowd. She glanced at the few stands still in the process of dismantling for the day, only a few were even paying attention to the customers milling about. Though Amity knew most of the people here at this time were just waiting for the night market to set up.

A devilishly delicious scent reached her nose as she made her made her way through the crowd. Up ahead, her favorite baked goods cart was still giving away treats. Amity couldn’t believe her luck usually they had sold out long before this time; and by the smell they still had some Thornberry tarts, her favorite. She reached into her bag, rummaging around before she pulled out several snails.

‘ _This should be enough for a Thornberry tart. I’m sure mother won’t mind if I have one…_ ’ Amity thought as she walked over to the cart money in hand. However, as she got closer Amity tripped over someone’s leg, stumbling for a moment.

“Oh! I’m sorry about that!” a demon said dejectedly, pulling it’s leg back and cradling it. Amity glanced back at the two horned, white skinned demon dressed in rags and a blanket. Huddled up against the side of the building trying to make itself seem smaller. “I-I haven’t seen much of anything lately…” The demon gave an awkward smile as it looked around. As it glanced towards Amity, she noticed both the demon’s eyes were missing.

“It’s my fault,” Amity started, the demon turning its head towards her voice. “I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

“Ah. Not watching on your way to the sweets child?” The demon gave an oddly comforting smile to Amity.

“H-how did you know?”

“I can smell the sweets on the cart,” the demon said waving a hand, “and I can hear your voice. When you lose your sight, you learn to see in other ways.” He smiled at her, “Now don’t you worry about me. A child should enjoy their treats before the cart runs out.”

Amity nodded at that, though the demon couldn’t see her, before turning back towards the cart. The baker was still handing out sweets and Amity could still see some Thornberry tarts for sale. She turned back to the demon, watching as it reached out with both hands feeling a cup placed in front of it. Feeling inside and seemingly disappointed, the demon leaned back with a dejected look on it’s face.

Amity frowned before reaching back into her bag, walking over to the demon. She pulled the few remaining snails from her bag and deposited all she had into the cup with a clang.

The demon stayed silent for a moment before glancing towards Amity, “Thank you, Miss?”

She debated just leaving but that would be rude, plus her parents would like the publicity of helping the unfortunate. “Amity. Amity Blight.”

“Ahh…A Blight…” The demon regarded her general direction, “Wouldn’t you like a sweet more than helping a poor, sightless demon Miss Blight?”

“I thought you’d might need this more than me,” Amity said as she watched the sweet cart be wheeled away from them.

The demon chuckled, “You don’t need it?”

“My family has more than enough sir.”

“That’s not what I asked, child…”

“My family’s fortune is my own. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to get back home,” she said turning to leave.

“Wait, wait,” The demon held it’s arm out, swaying it back and forth, searching. “Please I must repay this kindness.”

Amity looked skeptical, “How?”

“I will beseech the Titan on your behalf of course,” The demon smiled in sincerity, arm still outstretched. Amity had never been religious, her parents made it clear it was mostly to give the less fortunate hope. However, they also made desperate efforts to appear religious when they could.

Amity took the demons’ hand. “Tell me, Miss Blight, what is your greatest desire?”

“My family’s prosperity and the Titan’s love,” she automatically responded.

“No, no child,” The demon waved its free hand before laying it on top of Amity’s. “I didn’t ask about your family. I asked about you. What is YOUR greatest desire?” he asked leaning towards Amity in anticipation.

The smile the demon gave Amity was comforting, and when he squeezed her hand it was more reassuring than anything Amity had ever felt in her life. She took a deep breath, debating with herself. But sometimes it’s easier to vent to a stranger.

“I-I wish I had someplace to go, to get away from my family.” Amity said thinking of what she had just wrote in her diary. “And…”

“And?” the demon asked patiently.

“And I wish I could find someone I could be myself around…”

“A worthy request. I’m sure the Titan will grant it,” the demon said releasing Amity’s hand.

Amity stood there somehow missing the contact, “Are you sure?” She curled into herself slightly, holding her arm. “It’s not too selfish? I should be wishing for my family’s good fortune, but instead I’m wishing to be away from them…”

“My child,” The demon looked at Amity with what could only be compassion. “Wishing to be yourself is never selfish. Now thank you for the snails child, but it’s getting late and you should be heading home.”

Amity was surprised at how dark it had gotten, “Oh yes. I should hurry to get home on time.” Amity started making her way through the crowd again, avoiding the night market venders starting to set up their booths.

“Thank you, child!” the demon yelled after her, “I hope out paths cross again!”

Amity couldn’t help but hope as well.

Two days later Amity was sitting at the breakfast table with her father. The twins were running late as they often do on school days and their mother had gone to make sure they were at least awake.

“I can’t believe it,” Alador Blight shook his head from behind the newspaper he was reading.

“What is it father?” Amity asked while rereading the latest chapter in her Abomination Textbook while she waited for her siblings.

“Apparently, the Owl Lady organized a mass escape from the Conformitorium last night.”

“…How is that possible? I know she’s powerful but isn’t the Conformitorium staffed with some of the strongest guards the Emperor has?”

“Hmph, seems they weren’t strong enough. Though this mentions she had some help from an unknown individual…” Her father flicked the newspaper, readjusting it, and continued to mutter about “incompetent guards.”

Amity sat staring at her book, lost in thought. Before snorting in derision. _‘Who would help the Owl Lady break into the Conformitorium?’_


	2. Chapter 2

Amity pushed her cauldron through the woods. Her head, held high with confidence, slowly dropped as she walked. Her normally measured strides became hurried, almost running from what she had just left.

“See you in class superstar?” She sighed, “This never gets any easier. How does Boscha do it?” For a second, Amity thought of going back. To give the truth and beg forgiveness, but she knew how that would turn out. If she wasn’t rejected outright then her parents would…Well that wasn’t worth thinking about.

She stopped and sighed again, looking back with a long look before turning. She was about to continue on her way when the ground beneath her feet shook violently.

“Woah!” Amity tried to keep her balance, holding onto her cauldron’s wheelbarrow handles for dear life. The tremors continued for half a minute before stopping suddenly.

“What was that?” She wondered aloud.

“Felt like plant magic. Powerful plant magic.”

The new voice surprised Amity, who peered around her cauldron. There on the path she had been following sat a familiar looking demon against a tree. Amity was sure she’d seen him before but couldn’t place where.

“Plant magic did that?”

“Yes, large amounts of large plants moving and growing around underground can cause such quakes in a small area. I thought you of all people would know that, Miss Blight.” The demon turned its unseeing head towards her.

“Oh, it’s you again,” Amity walked around her cauldron towards the demon. “I’m in the abomination tract, we don’t learn about plant magic.”

“Ah, yes. The covens,” the demon gave a sour look. “I had almost forgotten…” Its face quickly went back to a small smile as it turned back towards Amity’s general direction. “But yes, feels like powerful magic from down the way.” It gestured back the way Amity had come.

Where she had left Willow…

“Powerful?” Amity looked back with a sense of unease.

Amity missed the demon turning and looking straight at Amity, “Do you know who it could be?”

Amity turned and watched the demon sway its head in her general direction, waiting for an answer. “No,” she lied. “I…I have to go.”

“Well, until we meet again. May the Titan’s Will Bless you, Miss Blight.”

Amity picked up her wheelbarrow and maneuvered it around the demon still sitting in the path. “Yes, and also to you,” she said quickly, hurrying down the path to school.

It couldn’t have been Willow. If Half-a-Witch was truly a powerful plant witch she would be in the plant tract, not failing abominations. Amity knew her family would never force her to be in a tract she didn’t want to be. So why would she be in…?

The top of her abomination cauldron rattled as she hit a pothole and Amity stopped, staring at it. _‘It couldn’t be because I’m in that tract? Could it? No, that’s stupid. Not after I treated her.’_

With another tired sigh, she continued towards the steps of Hexside.

Amity strolled towards the doors of Hexside, her Top Student Badge proudly displayed on her cowl again. It should be a moment of pride to rightfully be back on top, however Amity frowned at the state of the school. Well, maybe what the state of the school represented.

She ducked under a low hanging vine that hadn’t been removed yet. Amity examined the large vines crisscrossing the front hallway, following a path carved out by the custodian demons to allow the students to leave while they worked to remove the rest.

For what felt the hundredth time today, she was amazed at the power of Willow’s plant magic. Amity just couldn’t wrap her head around it. Amity exited the school and sat on the steps. All the other students, including Willow, had left long ago; so, Amity was alone with her thoughts for the time being.

“Maybe if she showed that power sooner, we could have… No… There’s no point in thinking of that.”

“You’d be surprised at how helpful thinking on things can be.”

“What?” Amity stood and glanced over the stone side of the steps. There sitting on the ground, back against the stairs, was the demon from before. “You again? Are you following me or something?”

“My dear, how could I follow you?” The demon waved its hand in front of his face to illustrate its point. “Besides you’re always the one running into me,” The demon chuckled.

“Well of course I’m going to run into you when you’re sitting outside my school!”

The demon frowned and reached back feeling the wall it was sitting against, “School? I was wondering why there was so many witchlings in the market today. Well that’s disheartening.” It said with an upbeat inflection.

Amity couldn’t help but chuckle, “Yeah this, I’m sorry to say, is not the market.”

“It is quite rude to mock a poor demon’s misfortune, Miss Blight,” the demon said with a smile. “I’m glad you seem to be cheering up though.”

“Yeah,” Amity’s smile fell again. “It’s been…quite a day.”

“What happened? I overheard some witchlings talk about vines?” the demon faced her with curiosity.

Amity sighed, “A…witch, I know, tried to cheat on her Abomination homework by passing someone else as one. I don’t know who’d be stupid enough to cover themselves with abomination goop, but no one seemed to believe me all day. Then, I finally get Principal Bump to investigate, and the witch conjured some vines so the fake abomination could get away.” Amity was growing agitated just thinking about the events of the day. “Finally, instead of a real punishment Bump switched her to the Plant Tract.”

The demon nodded along, “Well that’s not right for your friend to cheat and get off scot free.”

“She’s not my friend,” Amity said quickly. “What kind of person cheats like that anyway!?”

“Hmm, yes,” the demon agreed. “I imagine they needed the grade. Though why they didn’t ask for help from the tract’s top student I wouldn’t know.”

“I…Y-yea…” Amity glanced down to the star on her cowl. “I-I don’t know why she didn’t either,” she said slowly.

“The top student should have offered to help either way, it is their duty to encourage struggling students after all.”

“Y-yea…” The demon’s words hit way too close to what she had said to Willow that morning, wracking her with guilt. Amity removed her Top Student Star and stared at it in her hand.

“I wonder if that was the same witch, we felt this morning…” The demon mused before getting up. “Well, I loved this chat but I have to make my way over to the market.” He grabbed his few belongings, before turning in the direction of Bonesborough. “Have a better rest of the day Miss Blight.”

“You as well-” Amity glanced up from her star to see she was alone again. “Huh…”

She turned her attention back to the Top Student Star in her hand. The light reflected off the metal, a product of Amity polishing it once a week. She always liked how it would catch the eyes of the other students, but now it just seemed to mock her.

Amity sighed again and shoved the star into her pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Willow said her dads thought the Abomination Tract would offer more opportunities, but I like my version better...


	3. Chapter 3

“Ugh…I can’t believe we needed to be up so early for this…” Edric groaned as he half-stumbled down the street.

“We didn’t need to be, Edric,” Emira stifled a yawn. “But we have to be good siblings and escort Mittens to the center.” She sarcastically repeated their mother’s words.

“If you think I wanted you two following me this whole way, you’ll be surprised to know I agree with you.” Amity strode with her backstraight, her wakefulness a stark contrast to her sibling’s sleepiness. “I could have made it to the Convention without your help.”

“Yeah, but if Mother found out we ditched you in the early morning she’d kill us,” Edric replied.

“And we can only assume how she’d find out…” Emira narrowed her eyes at Amity, who smirked back.

“I can only guess. Look we’re here so you can go do whatever you Illusion students do.” The twins looked up at the Convention Center, some demons still in the process of hanging the banner announcing the event. They turned back to their younger sister with raised eyebrows. “What?” Amity rolled her eyes, “I’m here, your obligation to walk me is over. And I don’t want you annoying me while I help Lilith prepare for the ceremony.”

The twins stayed rooted to the spot, and Amity groaned “I won’t tell our parents you left me early. There happy?”

“Oh, peachy Mittens,” Emira pinched her sisters’ cheek.

“Yeah, you know you can’t trick tricksters,” Edric patted her head. The twins turned heading away from the center, laughing.

“I wasn’t…!” Amity groaned watching the two walk away. “Whatever.”

“Well, they seemed nice.”

Amity turned noticing a bone-white hand, with red splotches, gesturing her from around the corner. She peered around to find the eyeless demon, set up on its blanket with its cup in front of it.

“Oh, hello. What are you doing here?” she stepped around the corner to stand in front of it.

“Same as you I imagine. Everyone will be at the Coven-tion, which makes this a prime spot,” the demon’s smile dropped in concern. “This is the Convention Center, right?”

Amity laughed, remembering the last time she had run into this demon. “Yes, it is. You’re across the street from it. In fact, you’re right under a poster for the Coven-tion.”

“Ah that’s good,” the demon’s smile returned. “It is still early yes? I just felt the sun rise not too long ago. Why are you so early Miss Blight?”

“My mentor is the special guest this year,” She pointed towards the poster, even though the demon couldn’t see it. “She asked my help to prepare,” Amity spoke with obvious pride. “Then I can enjoy the Coven-tion.”

“Ahh, and who is this mentor? They must be a powerful witch to mentor a Blight.” The demon leaned forward eagerly.

“Oh, just Lilith. Leader of the Emperor’s Coven.”

“Oh? How interesting. I imagine a promising young student, such as you, will follow her mentor’s future?” the demon asked politely.

“Mhm,” Amity agreed. “I’m sure to join the Emperor’s Coven with Lilith’s teachings.”

The demon chuckled lowly in amusement, “Ah yes. The Emperor’s Coven…”

Amity looked at the demon curiously, “Is there something funny about that?”

“Oh, no. No.” The demon shook its head quickly. “Just you are still young child, and even the Titan’s best laid plans can be waylaid and changed.”

“I suppose. But this is what I’ve worked my whole life for.”

“Sometimes we miss what we aim for but still find our mark,” the demon shrugged. “But don’t listen to an old foolish demon. Now go and enjoy the Coven-tion, perhaps you’ll find that mark.” It smiled with a small laugh.

“I doubt it, but thank you.” Amity pulled a few snails from her pocket and dropped them into the cup. “I hope you have a good day as well.”

“Thank you miss Blight!” the demon waved after her, until she disappeared into the center.

It stood up after a minute, turning towards the wall. It pulled the poster off with a sudden motion, held it for a second then let the wind whisk it away.

“Where is everyone?” Willow asked, walking along the deserted street with Gus towards where Luz told them the Owl Lady would be setting up.

“I don’t know. I feel like I’m forgetting something thou-” Gus was cut off as the wind blew something onto his face.

“Gus are you alright?” Willow quickly pulled the paper off her friend.

“I’m fine Willow. What was that?” Gus rubbed his face and watched Willow unfurl the paper.

“Oh, that’s where everyone is…” Willow showed Gus the Coven-tion poster. “Come on! We have to tell Luz!”


	4. Chapter 4

Amity strolled down the steps of the library, debating what kind of food she should get for dinner. She couldn’t go too far since the library closed early today, and Amity needed to be in her room by then. Finally, she’d be able to catch her siblings red-handed, and that human too. If she showed up, which Amity was fairly sure she would. It seems she couldn’t resist getting Amity in trouble. Whether that was intentional or not remained to be seen…

Amity sighed, thinking of the human was…confusing. Twice she had embarrassed Amity. Twice she had cheated against Amity. And twice she had surprised Amity with magical ability. One with her light spell drawing at the Coven-tion, and then the night of the Moonlight Conjuring.

Amity realized she had not moved from the bottom of the stairs, wrapped up in her thoughts. Shaking her head, she turned towards market before a familiar demon caught her eye. The eyeless demon was laying on a bench, wrapped in its blanket with its head on its arm.

Amity hummed in thought as she walked past towards the market.

Ten minutes later, she was back in front of the sleeping demon. “Hey, wake up.”

The demon jerked awake, waving a hand towards Amity, “I’m sorry Enforcer. I’ll move right away.”

“No, it’s me.”

“Oh, Miss Blight?” The demon sat up, pulling its blanket closer around itself. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“The sandwitch cart gave me an extra sandwitch. I think the demon wanted to impress a Blight. I thought you might like it.” Amity held out the second sandwitch she bought for the demon.

“I’d love that thank you,” The demon reached out and took the offered sandwitch. It laid it on its lap, unwrapping the sandwitch. “So, what brings you here Miss Blight?”

“I need to be in the library when it closes tonight,” Amity sat next to it and fiddled with her sandwitch.

“Quite an odd time to do classwork Miss Blight.”

“I’m not doing any work…”

“No?” The demon turned towards her curiously.

Amity paused and chose her words carefully, “I overheard my siblings plan to break in after hours with someone…”

“So, you plan to catch them?” Amity nodded at the question. “Why would they break in there?”

“Besides creating chaos and pranks?” Amity sighed, “Well it’s where I hide my diary… I don’t know how they found out, but they must have.”

“Hmm sounds like standard sibling mischief. Some of my children would get into similar trouble before…” The demon’s fond voice petered out slowly. Amity glanced over to see the usual smile replaced with a sad, longing look. Before she could say anything, the demon cleared its throat, “And you said your siblings have help?”

Amity regarded the demon. Its usual smile back on its face but she could almost see how forced it was. “Yes,” she said slowly, “There’s a human I’ve…encountered.”

“A human?” the demon’s curiosity seemed to have been peaked.

“Yeah, a human…” Amity sighed again, looking up towards the library. “She was the fake abomination I’ve told you about.”

“That helped the plant witch cheat?”

“Yeah, and we had a witches duel the day of the Coven-tion.”

“I can’t imagine that ended well…”

“Not in the way you’re thinking,” Amity gave a glum chuckle. “Her and her mentor cheated then too…And so did Lilith…” She stared at the front door of the Library.

“Your mentor?” The Demon sounded surprised. “I can see how it didn’t end well then. And now she’s trying to get your diary? For what? Revenge?”

“I don’t know. I don’t think my siblings even told her about it, just told her to show up here later.” Amity rubbed the side of her head. “I…I don’t know what to think of her. She cheated but I may have overreacted. If she lost the duel, she would have had to give up magic. Maybe I would have done the same in her position?”

The demon nodded along silently, letting Amity vent.

“And she offered to help read to the kids earlier, I thought…Well I don’t know what I thought…” Amity looked down in regret, “She seemed genuinely upset when I lashed out at her, and I drove her right to my siblings. Who immediately got her into their pranks. Until I had the librarians to kick them out.”

“And that’s when you overheard their plans?”

Amity nodded, “I just don’t know. She tries to be my friend then goes along with this plot of Ed and Em’s? I even heard her say this was a way to befriend me!”

“Hmm,” The demon looked deep in thought before slowly talking. “I do not think she is aware of their plot. If she were serious about befriending you, this seems counter to that.”

“How can I know for sure though?” Amity looked at the demon in exasperation. “I’m pretty sure I made my dislike of my siblings and their shenanigans clear to her.”

“Teenagers have odd thought patterns sometimes. Ah, no offence Miss Blight.” The demon chuckled and turned to look at Amity. “Perhaps…A test?”

“What kind?”

“Stake out your diary. When your siblings go to steal it, then you arrive. This human will either be helping them or…” The demon smirked. “Trying to stop them. I’m sure if you keep your eyes open, you’ll learn the truth.”

Amity pondered the plan, “Maybe. If I can find somewhere to watch the room.” She glanced at the demon, “I mean the book.” She could almost swear the demon rolled its nonexistent eyes at her. “Anyway, I have to go. Thank you for talking with me.”

“Thank you for buying me this sandwitch,” The demon lifted its untouched sandwitch and savored the smell. “You are a horrible liar by the way Miss Blight.” It said with a laugh.

“Er, right,” Amity blushed in embarrassment at her little white lie being caught. She got off the bench and took a few steps before stopping. “You know…I never did catch your name…?”

“A bit rude to go this long without it, Miss Blight” The demon laughed goodheartedly. “You may call me, Albion. Good luck tonight.”

“Sorry, Albion,” Amity turned, hurrying up the stairs. She slipped into her secret room 15 minutes before the Library closed early and sat to wait. She replayed the conversation in her mind, digesting everything that had come up. She wondered about Albion’s children, where were they that the demon has to sleep on a bench? What happened between them?

Wait…Did it grab the sandwitch out of her hand? She must be misremembering that…

It seemed to be a boring night for the Boiling Isles. No chance of boiling rain, no rampaging demon, The Night Market seemed tame for once, and not even the Emperor’s Coven seemed to be bothering anyone.

So, of course Albion had an intense feeling of unease.

It couldn’t place what was causing it, but had an idea of where. Albion shifted its attention back to the library, sitting up on the bench once again wrapped in a blanket. It was still a few hours from daybreak, but they should have left by now.

Something had gone wrong.

It sat on that bench, debating what to do. How involved was too involved? The unease was still there, clouding in a way. It grew and grew seemingly above its horns, and just about when Albion decided to intervene, it disappeared.

Albion sat back down in relief, whatever it was had ended. It still worried after Amity and the human, but the worse had passed. Albion settled back to wait.

As daylight broke over the library, the two teens exited. Albion’s attention was focused on them, as they exchanged a book and a few words. Then they parted, Amity turning towards the bench.

“Albion!” Amity called as she approached.

“Miss Blight? Is everything alright? I thought I heard something in the night…” Albion fished for answers.

“Everything is fine now. One of my siblings altered a book and the wailing star magic made a monster out of it. Me and Luz, er…the human, managed to fix it.” Amity ran a thumb over the book she held. “She surprised me…”

“I’m glad to hear. And very sorry I wasn’t able to help Miss Blight.”

“Thank you, Albion. Though, no offence, I’d rather you be safe from dangerous magic like that.”

“Oh, don’t underestimate me Miss Blight,” It chuckled before giving a serious look. “I’m glad you’re both alright.”

“Me too. I should go though. I need a nap and to yell at some siblings.” Amity rubbed her eyes with a laugh.

“I can only imagine. Try to go easy on them, Miss Blight. I’m sure they didn’t mean to leave you with a dangerous monster.” It gave an understanding smile to Amity.

“No promises. Goodbye Albion.” Amity waved as she walked towards where the Night Market was breaking down and the regular market was setting up. 

Albion waved back till she was gone, before glancing up at the sky, “Wailing Star magic. Of course.” Albion chuckled rubbing its chin in thought, “Miss Noceda seems to have a knack for finding trouble, I should keep a closer eye on her.”

A four eyed demon stopped its cart and turned to look to the side. He could have sworn he saw something, the briefest shifting of…something. With a shrug, he turned away from the empty bench and continued on his way to the marketplace. His thoughts turned back to that interesting human he met the other day and wondered if she’d show him how to do that paper trick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you ever wonder why Amity wasn't in her secret room when the twins broke in?


	5. Chapter 5

Amity made her way down Hexside’s empty hallways, heading for Principal Bump’s office. She wracked her head trying to come up with some reason he would call specifically for her, so far, she had nothing. At least she was excused from first period, Abomination Ingredients 101; even though Amity was the star student that class was dull and dragging. 

Amity turned a corner and stopped. One of the new trouble sniffers leaned down over Amity and gave a long sniff.

“Trouble…?” The demon said in a slow and menacing voice.

“Uhh, no, no! I have a pass! I have permission from Principal Bump!” Amity nervously rambled, and held up her hall pass to the demon.

The trouble sniffer leaned its upside-down face to the paper and gave another long sniff. Amity held her breath as it kept that position before straightening up and passing her.

Amity let out her breath in relief, “Could Bump have gotten less horrifying security?” She shook her head and continued.

Soon she came upon Principal Bump’s office.

“Are you sure about this?” Bump’s voice made Amity’s ears twitch. The door was slightly ajar letting his voice out. Amity should knock and announce her presence. It was the polite and proper thing to do. She reached out…

“Oh, Master Bump. Have you lost your faith?” Albion’s voice stopped Amity’s hand. She took a step closer, wondering what Albion was doing here.

“Of course not,” Bump quickly said. “But you must understand what a risk this could be. I agree it’s interesting but,” his voice dropped lower and Amity leaned closer to the door. “If the Emperor’s Coven finds out…” Amity’s eyes grew wide at the implications of this conversation.

“Master Bump, there is no law against it. And I know how you long for the return to Hexside’s glory days.” The sharp clack clack of heels on linoleum down another hallway, annoyed Amity. Distracting her from the conversation she certainly wasn’t eavesdropping on. She ignored the sound and leaned even closer.

“Perhaps. She’ll have to make up for everything first, and we’ll still have to be careful…” Vaguely Amity realized she couldn’t hear the heels anymore.

“Of course, I wouldn’t dream you would do otherwise,” Albion agreed. “Now I believe someone is waiting for you.”

Amity’s eyes flew open, wondering what gave her away. She took a hasty step back in surprise, staring at the door.

Then felt a hand on her shoulder, “You should pay more attention when eavesdroppin kid.”

Amity screamed and jumped forward. She crashed into the door, slamming it open as she fell on the ground. Quickly looking up, she saw Principal Bump behind his desk with a shocked look and Albion turning in its seat with a concerned one. She couldn’t be more embarrassed.

The woman behind her cackled as she stepped to the doorway, Principal Bump immediately fixing her with an unamused look. “Hello Edalyn,” he sighed in exasperation, “Still psychologically scarring students I see.”

Amity turned towards the Owl Lady still snorting softly into one hand, while waving with the other. “Not my fault your student didn’t pay attention to her surroundings while eavesdropping. What are you teaching these kids anyway?”

Amity was completely mortified and scrambled to her feet, turning towards Principal Bump. “I-I wasn’t I swear!” Principal Bump simply raised a hand, causing Amity to shut her mouth. Surprisingly, he continued to stare down the Owl Lady.

“We teach them how Not to do that, Edalyn. I called Miss Amity here to help escort,” Bump paused for a second and seemed to feel out the next few words. “my associate past the security demons.” He gestured towards the demon who had stood from his seat. “Security demons we hired due to your student I should mention…”

The Owl Lady snickered, “Well I still got in ok, so they can’t be that great.”

Principal Bump rubbed the bridge of his nose, “Amity if you would?”

Amity quickly moved to Albion’s side and offered her arm, “Right this way sir.”

“Thank you, Miss Blight. And thank you for this talk Master Bump.” Albion took Amity’s arm.

“Uhh…Excuse me?” Amity timidly asked the Owl Lady to move from the doorway. Eda smirked and cocked an eyebrow at her, before slowly stepping to the side. Her whole form radiated amusement as Amity led the eyeless demon out of the office, eager to leave that situation.

Eda snorted, before jerking a thumb backwards out the door, “Who’s that Bozo?”

Principal Bump’s expression soured, “Sit down Edalyn.”

Amity led Albion through the hallways, making their way towards the front. She kept nervously glancing at the demon as they walked. Debating whether she should apologize for eavesdropping. Her parents would be furious if they had caught her, and she was worried Albion would be the same.

“Well?” Amity cringed at Albion’s sudden question. This was it. The demon expected an apology, and would likely never want to interact with Amity again. The thought was oddly panic inducing considering how little time they had spent together.

“I’m sure you have many questions Miss Blight,” Albion spoke gently.

Amity’s mind screeched to a halt. Albion was willing to answer questions? Was this a trap to see how much she had heard? She examined the demon’s easy smile, maybe not? She did have a million questions, her innate curiosity feeding in on itself. After a moment, she decided on a safe question.

“You know Principal Bump?”

“Oh, yes. I’ve known him, his whole life. He gets annoyed by it, but he’ll always be young Master Bump to me.” The demon chuckled and shook his head.

Amity hummed, thinking of her great-aunt. She always referred to her brother as Master Edric in letters and when they saw her. It was one of the few things that truly annoyed Edric. “You must have been close to his family.”

“Oh, indeed. There was always a place for me during holidays, they were good witches.” A sorrowful look came over its face. “Then came the purges…” Albion turned partially towards Amity and gave a sad smile, “Though this is not the time or place to discuss such matters.”

Amity nodded, “Of course.”

It was no secret that Principal Bump had ruled over Hexside for hundreds of years, after almost single handedly winning the battle against the previous school’s students. Or that they were one of the last bastions of wild witches before Bump negotiated a treaty with Emperor Belos almost fifty years ago, ensuring the safety of the school and its students. Amity had never thought of it before, but Principal Bump had probably lost many friends and relatives in the purges after Belos’ rise to power.

And if that were true, then how much more could an even older demon have lost?

“It must be nice for both of you to meet up like this,” Amity said after a moment, while they descended some stairs.

“It is,” Albion nodded along, gripping the railing as they went. “He still invites me to holidays. And we speak often.” Albion leaned close to Amity and stage whispered, “He tries to help my situation, but I’m not one to accept help from friends without something in return.”

Amity giggled as they reached the bottom. “Like me and praying to the Titan?”

“Exactly,” Albion’s face lit up. “So, whenever we get together, I make sure to do some Oracle magic free of charge.”

“Oracle Magic?” Amity asked curiously.

Albion nodded, “Master Bump always said that I gave him the confidence to win the battle of Hexside.” The demon laughed as they stopped by the front door, “Though all I did was give him some faith. Now however, my predictions help him maintain the school, be ready for surprised inspections, warn him of past problem students suddenly showing up.” Amity laughed thinking of Bump’s face at seeing the Owl Lady. “That sort of thing.”

Amity turned to open the doors, “I see. Now I can’t stop wondering why you accept my help without anything in return.” She laughed, obviously joking. But when she turned back, she found Albion with a serious expression.

“My dear, who says I’m not returning the favor?” Albion smiled at her then stepped past her to descend the front steps. “Thank you again Miss Blight!”

He left her there. Having answered some questions but raising just as many. Oracle magic would explain the conversation she had overheard, Albion knew that the Owl Lady was coming to visit Bump. But why did she come to visit? If Albion had such great predictions, why wasn’t it part of the Oracle Coven?

What favor?

Amity hummed in thought before a scream signaled the end of first period. Amity closed the front doors then headed towards her next class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ever wonder why Bump's magic is green but he can command Abominations?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been having some serious writers block so this is kinda bare

If Albion still had eyes, it would be rolling them. It shifted its attention from the trapped human to the witch running headlong into mortal danger.

Amity hurried through the woods, following the Slither beast tracks in the snow. She was so fixated on the trail in the snow, in fact, she missed the low hanging branch. She smacked her head and fell back into the snow.

“Ow,” She groaned rubbing her head as she sat up.

“You should be more careful Miss Blight. Especially if you’re following that Slither beast.”

“Albion?” Amity was shocked to find the demon sitting under the tree she had run into. It sat wrapped in its blanket so only its face was exposed. “What are you doing here?”

The demon seemed to think for a second, its white skin blending in with the snow around them. “Hmm, scratching an itch? Though I don’t believe we have time, if I heard right. I assume you know the witches the Slither Beast had gotten?”

Amity nodded, “My siblings and the Owl Lady.”

“Ahh, I thought they sounded familiar. I assume you have a plan?”

“I-I don’t know. But I need to try.”

“So…you have no plan, and no backup? And you ran into a tree?”

“…Well, when you phrase it like that…” Amity shrunk into herself.

“Miss Blight,” Albion placed a hand on her shoulder. “You can’t help your siblings if you rush in and get caught yourself.”

“What am I supposed to do then?”

“Take your time, and think things through,” Albion gave a reassuring smile. “The Slither beast has a refined taste and won’t eat them right away.”

“Ok…” Amity nodded in determination. “I still don’t know how I’m going to beat it though.” Albion didn’t respond and looked distracted. “Albion?”

The demon’s attention recentered on Amity, “Sorry. I’m sure you’ll find a way. Have some faith, Miss Blight.”

“Right…” Amity wasn’t so sure about that advice, but it was the best she had. “I better get going.”

“Best of luck, Miss Blight,” Albion said as she got up and started following the tracks again. This time at a much slower pace.

Behind her, Albion sat there unbothered by the cold, “Have some faith, Miss Blight.”

It was a dark night, and even darker in the cave. The only sound being the whimpers of a Slither beast. The beast stopped and sat up, giving a low growl.

“Easy there,” Albion walked closer, his blanket casually draped over his shoulder. It reached out and ran his fingers through the beast’s fur. The Slither beast leaned into the touch and let out another whimper. “I know, I know. I’m sorry about today.”

The demon leaned over and examined the burn in the beast’s side, “Oh, my poor dear. Miss Noceda really did a number on you didn’t she?”

A white hand passed over the burn, and the burn receded, new flesh and fur regrowing over it. In seconds, there was almost no sign of the injury.

“Good as new,” Albion smiled as the beast cautiously moved its arm. It gave a happy chirp and did some jumps, excited at not feeling anymore pain.

It turned back around and found the cave empty. The Slither beast gave a confused chirp.

Amity watched from the back of the auditorium as Principal Bump and a few students argued on stage. Front and center was Hexside’s newest student, Luz Noceda.

Only moments ago, Amity had awoken next to Bump. Apparently, Luz and some other students had mixed magic in order to defeat the fake Coven Inspector. Amity shivered as she remembered the feeling of her magic leaving. She had never felt so powerless than that moment, and idly wondered if that was how humans felt.

It couldn’t be.

Amity watched as Luz stood up to Bump, sticking up for her new friends with righteous anger. And Bump agreed! Humans might not have magic, but there was something there. Amity just wasn’t sure what. She watched as each of the students got to decide their multi-tracks. Luz, being Luz, had decided on all of them.

That feeling came back, and Amity quietly slipped out the auditorium door. She closed the door behind her and peeked through the small window.

“If anyone could do it, it’d be her,” Amity said softly with a hint of wonder.

“I’m just glad Master Bump came to his senses,” spoke a voice next to her.

Amity jumped realizing a familiar demon was next to her, looking through the window in the other door.

“Albion!?”

“Miss Blight,” the horned demon smirked mischievously at the girl. “I’m glad to see you’re alright.”

“What are you doing here? Wouldn’t Bump ask you to stay away during an Emperor’s Coven Inspection?”

Albion chuckled softly and turned back to the scene on the stage, “Not even Master Bump could keep me from seeing this.”

“So, you can see?”

“Nothing gets by you Miss Blight,” Albion turned and started walking down the hall.

Amity followed.

“No, I find that keeping such a charade can be beneficial. Coven members pay you less mind and such.” It let out a small laugh, “Even witches seem to forget magic exists sometimes.”

“You’re not a fan of Covens are you, Albion?”

“Miss Blight,” Albion stopped by some lockers and turned with a sad look. “I am old and from a more… _Wild_ time? So, no. I am not a fan.”

Amity hummed, digesting this news. If she had learned of this even a week ago it would have shaken her to her core. However, certain adventures with a human and her mentor had forced her to reexamine wild witches, well certain ones.

Albion motioned to her, raising a finger to ask for silence. The demon ran its fingers along some lockers before they caught something and opened a secret door. Albion kept behind the door as he opened.

There was a yelp and Augustus Porter fell out of the wall.

“Gus!” Willow shouted as she stuck her head out the wall.

“Willow?” Amity looked at the two in shock. Albion smirked behind the secret door. “You have a secret room?”

“Uhh, that’s not a secret room?” Gus looked from Willow to Amity.

Willow sighed as she stepped out of the wall, “We just found out about it. Luz and the others used it to defeat the basilisk.” She helped Gus up, “In fact, I don’t think we’re supposed to tell anyone so if you could keep quiet?” Willow asked timidly, as she led Gus past Amity. Probably towards the auditorium.

“Uhh, right,” Amity nodded slowly, following their movement. “I’m sorry my friend opened it then.”

Willow and Gus stopped and looked around, “Friend?”

Amity turned around ready to introduce Albion, but he was missing. “Umm, never mind.”

“Right,” Willow gave her a look before turning. “Well, we better go.”

Amity watched them head down the hall a few steps before calling after them, “Willow!”

Her and Gus turned and looked back.

“Uhh, I-I’m glad you’re alright, Uhh, both of you.”

Willow nodded, “Right.” She turned and led Gus down the hall.

Amity let out a sigh, “Mother would not be happy if she saw that…”

“I thought it was rather nice,” Albion said from the secret passage. “Never too late to rebuild a friendship.”

Amity was getting much too used to Albion just showing up, “It is for this one…”

“Have some faith Miss Blight,” Albion smiled, before pulling the door closed.

Amity sighed again with a frown, “I wish I could, Albion. But I can’t let that happen…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya ever wonder how Luz got to the Slither Beast before Amity?


	7. Chapter 7

“She’s back folks! My girl’s back!” Luz shouted and ran towards Willow. “I’m going to hug you so hard you’ll never forget me again!” Luz enveloped the girl in a hug, spinning around in joy.

Amity suddenly felt as if she were intruding, a pit seeming to form in her stomach. Turning with a long look, she moved to leave. She glanced back as she opened the door, catching Luz’s eye. Amity gave a small smile and waved and turned to go.

“I remember what you did too,” Willow called out, stopping Amity in her tracks.

She turned to look back at the witch.

“What you did in there,” Willow pointed at her head. “I can’t say we’re friends but it’s… A start.” Willow smiled.

Amity smiled and waved goodbye as she exited the Owl House and shut the door. She felt…relieved. Smiling as she walked away, she heard Gus talking with that owl tube. Amity stopped at the edge of the trees, reaching into her pocket and setting the butterfly invitation free.

She watched it flutter away for a second before continuing into the trees. Behind her, Gus yelled in frustration.

Amity made her way through the trees following the path away from the Owl House. She spent the time thinking of the day’s events. How she had screwed up, resulting in something horrible almost happening. And how she was forced to fix it by Luz. Amity couldn’t help but feel…something…

Amity was shaken from her musings by a voice in the trees. She stopped, trying to make out the words but whoever was talking was far enough off the path that she couldn’t.

Amity looked up and down the path before creeping through the bushes. She almost immediately slipped on a mud pile but kept her balance. Grumbling she continued on, passing into a copse of trees and peered around the last one.

Before her was a small grove with a small brook babbling through. What was really surprising was the demon she had heard.

“Come on… You know I’m not going to hurt you…” Albion sat against a tree, holding out some berries in the palm of its hand. A squirrel demon hung upside down on the trunk of a tree watching the horned demon with its three eyes. Its head turned right then left before snapping towards Amity and the squirrel demon scurried back up the tree.

“Ohh!” Amity gave a sheepish look as Albion looked over at her. “Uhh… Sorry? I didn’t mean to disturb you.”

“Nonsense, Miss Blight. It’s always nice to see you,” Albion smiled at the young witch. “Though your timing could improve.”

“Yeah, well,” Amity came out from behind the trees. “No one’s perfect.” She sat against a tree closer to Albion, but so they were facing away from each other. “I’ve been finding that out the hard way a lot, recently.”

“Yes,” Albion agreed. Amity looked up with a bit of dread, years of her parents teaching rearing its ugly head up. “But that is what I love about people.”

A small bird landed on Albion’s shoulder squawking in a high tone, “Me Too!” Albion chuckled and held a berry up for it.

Amity huffed in amusement, but turned and brought her knees up to her chest. The only sound in the grove was the flow of water and the bird snacking. Truly a peaceful piece of the isle if Amity had ever seen one.

“I always liked this little spot,” Albion broke the quiet, Amity glanced over but it was still facing away from her. “I like to get out here when things get a bit too much to handle.”

“In Bonesborough?”

“And other places. Helps me think,” Albion shrugged, then looked up and around. “Almost feels like the Titan is here sometimes.” It glanced back at Amity with a smirk, “And I like to feed the animals.” The demon held up another berry to the bird, “They never misconstrue or judge like witches can.”

“Says you!” The small bird chirped before biting into the berry.

Amity nodded, looking up among the trees and down to the brook. She tried to imagine how it would feel if the titan was there now, but such a thought seemed beyond her. To her, well just here with Albion and some animals was nice enough.

Though the other thing Albion had said piqued her thoughts.

“Hey, Albion?”

The demon half turned and hummed in answer.

“Can I ask you something?” Amity played with the hem of her shirt.

“Of course, Miss Blight.”

The witch seemed to look everywhere but at the bone white demon, “You said that it was never too late to rebuild a friendship. B-but what if it was years ago… And, the witch wasn’t exactly the nicest in the mean time?”

“Hmm,” Albion seemed to consider the question. “It will take a lot of hard work, that’s for sure… Hold out your hand.”

“What?” Amity looked at the demon in confusion, but Albion gave an expectant look back.

Amity reached her hand out, and the demon gently took it and lowered it closer to the ground. Albion placed a couple berries on her palm then whistled at a tree.

The squirrel demon from before popped its orange head from a tree branch, looking around. It retreated for a second but quickly appeared on the trunk in a position Amity first saw it in.

“To mend a friendship, the trust must be rebuilt first,” Albion whispered, sitting back from Amity’s hand.

The squirrel scurried down the trunk till it was on the ground, looking at the food in Amity’s hand.

“Uhh… Albion?” She was not as enthusiastic about animals as her brother, Edric.

“It’s ok Miss Blight. He won’t hurt you,” Albion patted her shoulder in comfort. “Just hold still.”

The squirrel crept closer, now halfway to Amity.

“Ok, but what exactly is this supposed to teach me?” Amity whisper-yelled, at the demon.

Albion sighed, “You need to show your old friend that you’re willing to change.”

The squirrel was now by her hand, sniffing her fingers.

“Much like earning this squirrel demon’s trust. You need to extend the hand of friendship and have patience. The hurt friend, much like this squirrel, will run if you don’t.”

The squirrel seemed satisfied with its inspection of Amity’s hand and climbed up. It shoved as many berries as it could into its cheek, before hopping off and scampering back stopping at the base of the tree.

Amity frowned, “But the squirrel just took the berries and ran off!”

Albion tutted, “Yes, but it hasn’t run back into the tree.” It gestured at the animal eating a berry on the ground. “One act of kindness won’t build trust with a squirrel or a hurt friend. But it’s a start.”

Albion held some berries out close to the ground and whistled, “If you’re serious about reconnecting, you need to continue to show kindness. It may take a while, but eventually…”

The squirrel crossed the ground to Albion, sniffing its hand before climbing up. Amity watched as the squirrel took a berry and ate right there.

“It’s not the witch that decides they’re friends again, but the squirrel,” Albion chuckled as it slowly lifted the squirrel up. The demon turned and smiled at Amity, “Do you understand?”

“I think so,” Amity thought hard on the metaphor, something she wasn’t particularly good at. “If I want me and Willow to be friends again, I have to show I want it.”

Albion nodded with a smile, “Show your friend that you’ve changed. Stick up for her, show her kindness. Eventually that trust could be rebuilt.”

Amity frowned, “And if it’s not?”

“Then be glad that you made an effort. And learn,” Albion leaned back, letting the squirrel down. It scampered off back to the tree, “If you learn something from your mistakes, well, then those mistakes have value.”

“I think I understand,” Amity glanced up at the demon. “But what if someone threatened their education? I don’t know if I could live with myself if she was expelled due to me.”

Albion only laughed, “Miss Blight, you saw Master Bump start a multitrack program with your own eyes. Do you really think he would let your friend be expelled for something so trivial?”

“That’s true…” Amity hadn’t thought of that before. Her parents reach was great but Principal Bump was basically defying the emperor already. What’s two more witches?

“Mhmm,” Albion hummed in agreement. “Now, it is getting late. You may want to be getting home my dear.”

Amity blinked and looked at the rapidly darkening sky, “You’re right! I have to go!” Amity jumped up, brushing the dirt from her uniform. “Bye Albion! I’ll think on your advice!” She called as she rushed to the treeline, back to the path.

“My pleasure, Miss Blight!” the demon called after her.

“I’m sure Miss Park would appreciate some effort,” Albion muttered as it turned back to the animals around it.

Amity hurried through the woods, thinking once again about her day. This time, however, she also had Albion’s advice to think on.

Something both Albion and Willow had said stood out to her, “It’s a Start.”

Amity couldn’t help but hope that her friendship with Willow wasn’t the only friendship started today…


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grom and Revelations

“…I’m thinking of asking someone to Grom…”

“Oh, that is coming up isn’t it?” Albion cocked his head as he thought, before turning back to the hole in his blanket. “And who is the lucky person Miss Blight?”

“Just…someone in my class,” Amity sat on the ledge by the front stairs of Hexside. Below her, leaning against the stone ledge was Albion; the demon worked diligently sewing a larger hole in its blanket. The horned demon must have had a good week to afford needle and thread, not to mention its clothes seemed in much better condition today.

“Just someone huh?” Albion was waiting for classes to start before heading inside to see Principal Bump. Amity, ever the early bird-demon, had arrived much too early for class and decided to keep it company.

“Yeah, heh, just a normal witch. She’s,” Amity sighed, looking out towards the tree line. “She’s really sweet and smart. And she helped me a lot even when I tried to push her away.”

“She sounds pretty special,” Amity looked down to find Albion with a teasing smile. It turned back to its work, “So, are you going to ask her?”

Amity felt herself start to panic at just the thought of asking Luz to Grom, “I-I can’t just ask her like that!”

“Why not?” Came the matter of fact reply.

“Because what if I say the wrong thing? What if I accidently insult her huma- err her! Just her!” Amity blushed from almost giving away who her crush was. Then her eyes widened and whispered, “What if she says no?”

Albion was softly chuckling as Amity freaked out, “What if she says yes?”

“Oh, My Titan! I didn’t think of that…” Amity looked at the demon in shock.

Albion sighed and looked up at Amity, “Ok, perhaps a different tactic?”

“What do you mean?” Amity asked.

“How about a note?”

“A note? A Note!” Amity dug into her bag pulling out a notebook. She slapped it onto the ledge where she sat and stared at it. “…I don’t know what to say…”

“Just keep it simple. If this girl truly likes you, then that will be enough Miss Blight,” Albion turned back to his blanket.

“Right… Simple…”

“AMITY!” A familiar voice yelled from across the quad.

Amity gave a little jump, looking up to see Luz waving at her, Willow and Gus not far behind. She gave a small wave back, her face giving a slight blush.

“Just someone in your class, huh?” Albion smirked from his seat.

“Quiet!” Amity hissed, not looking up from waving at the approaching trio.

“Hey Amity!” Luz greeted her properly as they reached the stairs. “I have to rush to the Beast Keeping stables this morning, but I’ll see you in Abominations after lunch!”

“Oh, uh, ok!” Amity continued waving as they headed inside. “I’ll see you then!”

“You can stop waving now Miss Blight,” Albion teased. “I can see she is quite the special witchling.”

Amity fake glared at the demon, “Don’t you have sewing to do?”

“Don’t you have a note to write?” Albion laughed back.

“Oh, right!” Amity turned back to the notebook and started writing. It may take a few drafts but she had time. The decorations weren’t going up for a few days. She was sure she could come up with the perfect note soon.

“Huh, I wonder who that demon was. That wasn’t any of the usual janitor demons,” Luz asked as they walked down the halls of Hexside.

“Who?”

“The demon talking to Amity, up front? I’ve never seen them before.”

Gus and Willow shared a confused look, “Uhh, Luz? We didn’t see anyone by Amity?”

“Huh…?” Luz stopped and looked back towards the front doors. Amity was stooped over with her back turned, writing on the ledge she sat on. Luz couldn’t see the other side of the stairs where she had seen the bone-white demon.

“My mistake…” Luz shook her head before moving on.

“Albion?”

Amity made her way through the trees, calling for her friend. Her talk with Bump hadn’t gone well, the principal was unwilling to assign another as Grom Queen leaving Amity the position.

She was at a loss for what to do, and at an even greater loss on who to ask for advice. Her parents would never entertain the thought of her not defeating Grom, she didn’t trust her friends as far as she could throw them, and her siblings were, well her siblings.

And there was no way she was going to ask Luz or Willow…

That left one person.

“Albion?”

However, that person didn’t seem to be anywhere in Bonesborough. That’s how Amity found herself out in the woods at dusk, looking for the clearing Albion said he frequented.

Nothing seemed right. She had left the trail at the correct point, almost slipping in the mud again, but it felt like she was just going in circles again. Then suddenly, she slipped through two trees and found herself below the stars.

“Miss Blight?”

Albion was getting up from where he was sitting by the stream, “Is everything ok?”

“Uh, mostly,” Amity waved him back down. “I just, needed some advice.”

“Well, I’d be glad to help if I can,” Albion gestured to a nearby tree before retaking its seat.

Amity sat down and attempted to corral her thoughts, “…So, I’ve been chosen as the Grom Queen this year.”

“I see.”

“I…I don’t know if I can do it,” Amity looked away, a feeling of shame and inadequacy in her stomach.

“Miss Blight. You are a very talented witchling,” Albion gave a supporting smile. “You’ve told me of some of your adventures, is Grom really scarier than those?”

“Objectively? No. It’s more…embarrassing…” Amity sighed. She looked up at Albion with an ashamed look, “Does that make me bad witch? That I’m not willing to take on Grom because I might be embarrassed?”

“No, it doesn’t,” Albion shook its head. “You are still a child, My Dear, and it’s ok to be overwhelmed like this. Honestly, I’m surprised Master Bump didn’t choose from the older witchlings.”

“What am I going to do?” Amity dropped her head into her hands.

“Amity,” Albion reached over and placed a hand on her knee. Amity was shocked to hear her first name from the demon. “I can tell already that you’ll grow into a powerful witch, and Grom is no match for you. If you want my advice? Trust in your abilities to defeat Grom, and trust in the Titan for the rest.”

Amity gave a defeated sigh, “I guess that’s the best I can hope for.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be more help Miss Blight. Now it’s getting late, perhaps you should head home?”

“It’s alright Albion. Not exactly a simple problem to have. Thank you again.”

“My pleasure Miss Blight.”

Amity got up and waved goodbye as she slipped back through the trees. As she stepped carefully through the woods she thought on Albion’s advice.

Amity was sure she could handle the Fear-Bringer physically, it was just how much it would reveal that was the problem. She knew it had been a longshot but still she was slightly disappointed by Albion’s advice.

Trust in the Titan?

Her parents always said they got where they were with their own grit, not by begging for free handouts. Even supernatural ones.

On the other hand, Albion always gave good advice before.

What harm could it do?

“Uhh, hello Titan?” Amity whispered under her breath as she walked. She thought of what to say, so deeply she missed the voice ahead of her.

“Umm. So, I know we haven’t talked much, but if you could do something about me facing Grom I would appreciate it? You know, if you’re not busy doing…Titan…stuff?”

Amity stopped and sighed, feeling silly. She turned to go but someone yelled.

“LUZ CHOP!”

**_WHAM_ **

Amity and Luz were suddenly lifted by their classmates. Amity was highly aware of Luz’s arm gripping her shoulder to steady them. She looked at her crush.

The Grom Queen tiara fit snuggly across Luz’s brow, same as Amity’s. She hoped it looked half as good on her as it did on Luz though. The crowd was cheering as they started carrying them back to Hexside.

Luz’s weird dog-demon was swept up in the tide, yelling something about being loved. The girls laughed at his adorable display, before smiling at each other.

Luz has a nice smile.

They passed the Owl Lady who was trying her hardest to be the loudest cheerer, though nothing could compete with Gus’s illusion magic. His microphone didn’t help the Owl Lady’s efforts either. Willow gave them an energetic wave as they passed, and even Bump nodded with a smile.

But it was when they passed into the woods proper that she saw a flash of white. Albion stood back between the trees, clapping politely. Watching them be carried with a proud smile upon its face.

It was only a moment before the crowd had passed and Amity lost sight. But as she turned back to a smiling Luz, being carried by her peers, she found herself strangely proud.

Not like her pride in the Top Student Badge which seemed only to alienate the other students. No, this was different. Better, she decided.

Principal Bump strolled with his arms behind his back, examining the new tree before him. It was much later, Grom had ended an hour ago and all the students had left. The moon was high, and the area dark, but still the pink tree gave a soft glow.

He stopped and pressed a hand upon the bark, “Impressive, isn’t it?”

“I have not seen something like that in a Long time…” Albion appeared, following the curve of the tree towards Bump.

“That, is saying something,” Principal Bump chuckled.

“Heh, it really is…” Albion reached out, feeling how the tree rose to the sky and dug into the soil. The demon’s hands glowed ice blue as it willed some roots closer towards some water underground.

“I’m glad I admitted Miss Noceda. She’s proven quite surprising,” Bump followed the branches of the pink tree. “And her chemistry with Amity is remarkable. I’m sure that’s due to your meddling?”

“I don’t know what you’re implying young Master Bump…”

Principal Bump chuckled before growing oddly serious, “Are you sure about this?”

“I am sure…” Albion turned to Bump with a small smile. “Have some faith.”

“I will. But they are my students, and after what happened to Belos?”

The horned demon looked away with sadness, “Some children just wish to rebel against their Father…”

“And Amity and Luz?”

Albion chuckled, “They rebel. But they rebel for the right reasons.”

“As always, I trust you,” Bump turned heading back towards Hexside.

“Have some Faith, Master Bump,” Albion whispered before something caught his attention. There next to the Grom Tree, the white demon with two horns folded into itself and its body melted into the ground. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNNNN!*


End file.
